Doctor's Daughter
by christianaDickson
Summary: alex was just an ordinary girl but when her parents died by the Arochnos ships destruction on london, she finds herself traveling with the doctor into a new chapter of her life. a better chapter as the doctor's daughter. btw it is in martha's time with the doctor. Dont forget to review. Rated T


**Hey peeps, this is my first doctor who fanfic so you'll have to bear with me on this. If you have any ideas you know where to find (pm me or something). Anyway, please please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who just Alex Greyson. **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Prologue**

The doctor stepped out of the tardis after dropping Donna off inspecting the all the damage that the Arachnos ship had caused. People all around searching for loved ones, Ambulances and fire trucks blaring past the doctor as he walked past paramedics and police talking to innocent people. Though he wasn't sure what had happened up here, he just knew it caused a great amount of pain and destruction. Down the streets fire blazed houses, some of the rode had cracked from the ship's electricity bolts, but what caught his eye was the families weeping because of it.

As he walked around the corner of the street he noticed that not very many people were down this road, the debris from the buildings littered the rode so no cars could pass. He walked a little ways up the street and was about to get back to the tardis when he heard a scream. He jerked his head to see where it was coming from all he saw was bins knocked over and crushed by concrete along with metal, until finally he seen it. A police officer holding back a small little girl that was crying and yelling something he didn't understand, when he followed the little girl's gaze he had seen it. Another policeman zipping up two body bags, those must have been her parents.

It broke the doctor's hearts to see a little girl lose her family when she looks no more than six years old. The scene reminds him to much of gallifrey. He started towards the little just as soon as she fell to her knees and cried. She doesn't notice him but the policeman does and immediately tells him what had happened to her parents and now she is an orphan. He looks down at her and bends down on the wet concrete and looks at her until she stops and lifts her head to look back at him.

"What's your name." he asked his face emotionless for her sake. She stares at him and wipes her remaining tears that rolled down her cheeks, although the doctor had an emotionless face on the inside he was breaking. "A-lex-andria, Maia, Grey-son, wh-what yours" she asked with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Well Alexandria Greyson, my name is the doctor." He said looking at her confidently. "Nice name," she giggled. "Oi, it's a brilliant name." he exclaimed with a goofy smile. She smiled a sweet smile that made his hearts melt," Say who you are staying with now that, well, you know."

She looked down at her grey and pink paisley converse. He smiled at the sight of her shoes, and then felt a pang of guilt. "I'm not… I don't have anyone left." She said with a dark look in her eyes. He smiled at her with a sad-pity smile and began to take in her child-like features that she was beginning to grow out of, impressive because she is still just a child. Brown way hair pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes gleaming with sadness and curiosity, freckles splattered on her high cheekbones and button-nose. She looked much like him they could easily be mistaken as daughter and father. Not to mention her outfit, a grey shirt with buttons down the front the two at the top opened to see awhile tank top and denim skirt along with the converse. He thought for what felt like hours but really was a couple of seconds then made his decision he lifted her chin so she was looking at him now and spoke softly, "Tell you what, you can come with me and we could go anywhere you want." As soon as he said that her eyes widen in surprise, and looked at him, her mouth shaping a "0"while he wiggled his eye brows and flashed her a smile. "You mean it?" she asked "absolutely." He said, while she squealed and hugged him, he looked up at the policemen with the question in his eyes. They just nodded and smiled at the doctor and Alex, He stood up releasing Alex and took her hand in his," this is going to be fantastic. Allons-y Alex." He shouted which caused her to giggle at him while they ran back to the tardis.


End file.
